djwstudiosfandomcom-20200215-history
Steamin' Hot
Steamin' Hot (stylized on some promotional material as Steamin Hot) is a 2004 American traditionally animated stick figure comedy adventure film produced by DJW Studios and Rubix Entertainment and released by Paramount Pictures. It was Damen Walker's third film to be co-directed by Garreck Hansen and Michael Grusby after The Landrums and Tony Tom-Tom's Delivery Service. The film centers on the titular band Steamin' Hot, a classic-style rock band consisting of John Hillwood (voiced Tom Kenny), Mako Monster (voiced by Will Arnett), Cowboy Donald (voiced by David Koechner), Bob Blue (voiced by Rob Paulsen), Jenny Petalstick (voiced by Amy Poehler) and Maggie Moogie (voiced by Nancy Cartwright). Their tour bus falls off the highway in an accident, and they are taken to Washington D.C. by one of their biggest fans, Todd Springer (voiced by Keith Ferguson). Todd enlists the band to help him find the catch a counterfeiter who plans to distribute embarrassing pictures of Steamin' Hot so he and his henchman can have a band of their own. Steamin' Hot was released to theaters on June 18, 2004 with wildy successful box office numbers, eventually grossing over $724 million, and highly positive critical reviews. It was the highest-grossing film by DJW Studios, leading to the film spinning off into a fictional garage band of the same name in 2006 which recorded albums for Rubix Records. The film also spun off into a television series Steamin' Hot: Cartoon Adventures, which debuted on Dot Comedy on May 17, 2008. A sequel to the film is currently in production and will be released on June 24, 2015. Plot John Hillwood, Mako Monster, Bob Blue, Cowboy Donald, Jenny Petalstick and Maggie Moogie are a group of musicians in the 60's-style rock band Steamin' Hot. They have traveled on a coast-to-coast tour performing different songs. While on the way to the airport for a flight to their next concert in Sydney, Australia (marking their first concert outside of the United States), their tour bus falls off the highway in an accident. Todd Springer, president of the Steamin' Hot fan club, takes the band back to his apartment in Washington D.C. and takes Bob, Donald, Jenny and Maggie on an unexplained mission while allowing John and Mako to stay. The rest of the group leaves for an abondoned toolshed where they witness Benson, an infamous counterfeiter who barged out of prison countless weeks ago and plots to make and deliver embarrassing pictures of the band. They drive to the Washington Monument to enlist Todd's twin brother, Ted Springer, to help them. But because Ted is still angry with Todd for playing tricks on him (e.g., dumping pistachio pudding on him and putting pancake syrup on his shoes), the brothers enter a fight and the band is accidentally carried away by a garbage truck. Meanwhile, John blames Mako for the bus accident, but then Benson enters the apartment to hang bad pictures on the Springers' living room walls before returning to his van. Mako says that they need to tear down the pictures or Todd will expell them from his house, but John explains that they must stop Benson in order to avoid further embarrassment. Mako agrees to this, and he and John leave the apartment before the rest of the band, along with the Springers, return to the house. Ted sees the pictures and kicks the band out of the house for betraying them. However, they are permitted back in after finally telling them about their bus crash and that they need to get to Australia on time. Todd and the band leave the house as well. The group arrives at Benson's house (which is outside of Washington D.C.) where a bus drops Benson off at that same time. They attempt to slow him down by dumping water on the sidewalk and making him slip and crash. The plan works, but they are captured with his nets and taken inside by Benson and his henchman Peter. Benson reveals his plan to crush the reputation of Steamin' Hot so that he and Peter can have a band of their own. Meanwhile, John and Mako stroll through the town having difficulties figuring out which way the counterfeiter went. Ted picks them up and takes them to the Burger Buster's restaurant where John explains their situation to him. They drive to the area where they find the damaged bus which Benson and Peter later carry away with a gigantic magnet hanging down from their helicopter, taking Ted with the bus. John and Mako use Ted's car to chase after the counterfeiters through the Washington D.C. town until arriving at their house and enter the house to find Bob, Donald, Jenny, Maggie and Todd (and later Ted) trapped in gigantic birdcages. Peter sees John and Mako and threatens to use his enormous catapult (which Benson told him to save for any emergencies) to launch the four band members and Todd to the middle a nearby forest where they will never be found. Mako and Peter engage in a scaring contest (a contest in which a person has to give the scariest expression and roar) while John tries to stop Benson from delivering more of the embarrassing pictures (as he already delivered them to six houses). A man named Reggie arrives in time to stop Peter from cutting the rope which releases the catapult's lever. He tells the band that he saw the counterfeiters' helicopter carrying their tour bus and followed it to their house. He gives them a free offer to repair their bus, since he knew they had to hurry to Australia. John is later shown dragging Benson, whose face is plastered with pistachio pudding, back to the house. Benson and Peter are both taken back to federal prison in a police car, and the band gives a farewell to the Springers before driving their fixed tour bus off to the airport. They arrive at the concert in Sydney, Australia where Bob encounters a koala (as said in the beginning of the film, he is allergic to koalas) which causes him to sneeze like crazy before Steamin' Hot performs their song Bee Jam in the credits. Cast *Tom Kenny as John Hillwood *Will Arnett as Mako Monster *David Koechner as Cowboy Donald *Rob Paulsen as Bob Blue *Amy Poehler as Jenny Petalstick *Nancy Cartwright as Maggie Moogie *Keith Ferguson as Todd Springer *Billy Crystal as Ted Springer *Nick Nolte as Benson, the counterfeiter *Martin Short as Peter, Benson's henchman *Jim Ward as Reggie, the repairman Marketing Trailers The film's teaser trailer was released on September 30, 2003, and was attached to films such as Tony Tom-Tom's Delivery Service, Brother Bear, and Cheaper by the Dozen.'' Eventually, two more trailers were produced. The first one was released on February 21, 2004, and the second trailer was released on May 8, 2004. Promotions Several companies made promotional tie-ins with the film. McDonald's produced action "stick" figures of the six main characters which were given away if anyone bought a Happy Meal. Taglines *Coming in 2004, an all-new musical motion picture event. *Stay tuned June 18, 2004. *They're the hottest band since 1969. ''More coming soon! Soundtrack Steamin' Hot: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack is the soundtrack to the 2004 animated stick figure film Steamin' Hot. It contains songs performed by the film's titular classic-style rock band, as well as the film's orchestral scores written by Randy Newman. The soundtrack was released by Rubix Records on June 13, 2004. Track listing #Hail and Snow - Steamin' Hot #The Maggie Moogie Boogie - Steamin' Hot #Bee Jam - Steamin' Hot #Bye Bye, Sun - Steamin' Hot #I Took the Turn - Steamin' Hot #Introducing Steamin' Hot #Trouble on the Trip #Meet Todd Springer #A New Deal #Counterfeiter Sighting #Brother Ted/We're Being Taken Out #The Fight/Counterfeiter in Todd's House #The Mission Continues #Catching the Counterfeiter #Lunch with Ted #Benson's Plan #The Crash Site #Big Magnet/Washington D.C. Chase #Mako to the Rescue/Stop the Delivery #The Repairman #Departure/Finale Home media : ''Main article: Steamin' Hot/Home video '' Steamin' Hot was released to VHS and DVD on November 9, 2004. On June 19, 2005, the film was re-released as a "2-Disc Special Edition." It was released for the first time on Blu-ray Disc on July 5, 2008, and then on a Blu-ray/DVD combo on August 27, 2012. Transcript Main transcript To see the official transcript for the film, click here. Trailer transcript To see the film's trailer transcripts, click here. Category:Films Category:Steamin' Hot merchandise Category:Films distributed by Paramount Pictures